Belong
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Steve is on a business trip. When Mike sits next to him, at first he is annoyed, but finds himself attracted to him. Steve finds out that Mike is a friend of his business partner's family. It seems like they really were meant for each other. AU; Slash M/M


******Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******

**********A/N: This is a little story for Centon4Eva. I hope she enjoys as well as y'all.**********

**Belong**

Steve took a seat on the plane next to the window. He looked out and watched as they loaded the luggage underneath. He sighed and pulled out a book from his bag. He could feel and hear someone taking the seat next to him.

Steve looked up briefly and went back to reading.

The other person got adjusted and scanned the cabin.

Steve could feel that he was being watched. "May I help you?"

"Sorry," the young man said. "I was wondering what you were reading."

_Great... _"A true crime novel," Steve answered without looking at the guy.

The young man nodded. "I'm Mike, by the way."

"Steve."

"Sorry to bother...but when I get nervous, I talk."

Steve nodded.

Mike looked at him for a moment and pulled out his iPhone.

Within fifteen minutes, they were in the air. Steve put down his book and turned his head slightly to look at the younger man. He furrowed his brows, concentrating on his game. He would purse his lips as he thought about his next move. His blue eyes twinkled when he figured something out.

"Whatcha playin'?" Steve asked.

Mike looked at him. "Sudoku."

"I never really got into that."

"It's pretty fun. I love it."

"So where ya headed?"

"Tokyo. You?"

"Same."

"I'm visiting a friend. I haven't seen him since college."

"Nice. I'm on business."

Mike nodded. "All business or are you planning to have some fun?"

"Whatever happens happens."

Mike smiled.

Steve had to admit, the younger man did look hot.

They talked until Mike got really sleepy. Steve didn't mind the younger man using his shoulder as a pillow. In fact, he enjoyed the puffs of air brushing against his neck. Steve took note that Mike and he were among twenty people on board. He actually liked to fly first class, but this was a last minute change for him. He was glad that he switched out seats.

He found out that Mike the eldest of three, he was a dancer, he loved to travel, he was a chocaholic, and other information.

Mike stirred and rolled his head off of Steve's shoulder. He yawned and looked around. "How much longer?"

"We have a few more hours," Steve replied.

"You should be asleep."

"I should." Steve smiled at Mike.

Mike smiled back. "Did I sleep on you?"

"I don't mind."

"I normally don't do that."

"It's fine."

Steve leaned forward and kissed Mike. The younger man stiffened up and then responded back.

"Wow," Mike breathed. "Now, I'm glad that I got a seat beside you."

Steve smiled.

…

They got to their destination and immediately went to luggage pick-up.

Mike got his bag and looked to Steve. "Try to have some fun, Steve."

"You do the same," the older man said.

"Call me...if you want to hang out."

He watched as Mike disappeared into the crowd. He sighed and went to get his rental. Steve drove to his hotel and went straight to his room. He took a quick shower and laid on the bed. He pulled out his phone.

"Mr. Tatsu, how are you, sir? That's good to hear. I'm just letting you know that I've made it safely to Tokyo. There's a dinner tonight? I'll be ready by the time the driver gets here. Thank you."

Steve looked at the clock. He thought about calling Mike and seeing if he wouldn't mind being his date for the night after the dinner party. The older man reasoned that he might be asleep and just shrugged it off. He needed to take a quick nap and get ready.

After about two hours, Steve was up and dressed. He walked down to the lobby just as the driver walked in. He followed the driver to the car and climbed into the backseat. Steve's mind was on the young man and he wondered if he would be able to see him again. He could still feel Mike's lips on his own. It was foolish of him to kiss the younger man, but he wanted to do it.

"We're here, sir," the driver said.

"Thank you," Steve replied.

The older man got out and walked up to the doors to the Alice in Wonderland restaurant. He entered and scanned the area. The place was full of business people and their family. Steve spotted the man he was looking for and he walked over.

"Mr. Tatsu," Steve greeted as he bowed.

Mr. Tatsu bowed as well and shook Steve's hand. "Good evening. How was your flight?"

"Uneventful. How are you and your family?"

"Good. My son, Yoshi, will be here soon with his friend."

"That is good to hear."

"Come, come."

Steve mingled with the other business men and sipped his drink. He did a double take when he saw Mike being led over by a younger version of Mr. Tatsu.

"Mr. Austin, it is a pleasure to meet you again," Yoshi greeted as he bowed.

Steve bowed as well. "It's good to see you again as well." Steve kept his eyes on Mike.

"This is my friend, Mike," Yoshi introduced.

"We've met," Mike replied. "On the plane."

"Oh!" Yoshi laughed. "I need to go see my father. I'll be right back."

Mike and Steve stood, staring at each other.

"Nice seeing you again," Steve replied.

"You too," Mike whispered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out...after dinner?"

The younger man smiled. "Well, me and Yoshi were going to go dancing."

Steve nodded.

"You can come along if you like."

"I would like that."

After dinner, Steve went out with the two young men. He sat and watched as Mike danced with Yoshi and other men. A slight pang of jealousy ran through him, but he chided himself for that. Mike wasn't his boyfriend, but he wanted to see where a relationship could go between them.

_Wait...what? _Steve couldn't believe he actually thought about a relationship with someone he just met. Hell, he just got out of a relationship not too long ago. It just didn't work out. He didn't like the fact that Steve traveled a lot for his work. Steve had more than once offered to take him along to where ever he went, but his boyfriend always refused.

"Mr. Austin, you seem deep in thought," Yoshi replied as he sat down.

"Just going over figures," Steve replied.

"You are here to have fun...not work."

"Can't help it."

The younger man nodded and looked to Mike. "He likes you."

"Who?"

"Mike."

"Now, why do you say that?" Steve smiled and leaned forward onto his elbows.

"The first thing out of his mouth...was you. Yeah, my friend likes you."

The older man looked to Mike.

"Mike isn't good with relationships. He always ends up hurt. I've told him to go for older men."

"Never listens?"

"He did."

"But...?"

"He died in a car wreck. Been lost for awhile. When he talked about Steve, I didn't think it was you until I saw how he looked at you."

Steve nodded. "It's been a short time for me."

"Did he leave or did you leave him?"

"He left me."

Yoshi nodded. "Mike's a good guy."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Mike came over. "You two are just going to sit here all night?"  
>"Taking a break," Yoshi said.<p>

"I don't dance, but I like watching you," Steve replied.

Mike blushed.

For the next few days, Steve and Mike were virtually inseparable. When Steve went to breakfast or lunch, Mike was with him. When he got off of work, Mike was in his room waiting to go to dinner. They went sightseeing, shopping, clubbing, and had fun together.

Mike lay on his stomach staring at Steve as he read a book.

"What?" Steve asked as he put it away.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You and me."

The older man grabbed Mike's hand and kissed it. "What about us?"

"I like you and I want us to...continue this thing between us."

Steve smiled. "I want to as well."

"Really?"

The older man nodded. "When you sat next to me on the plane, I was kind of annoyed. But we got to talking and I wanted to get to know you more and more. I thought about you when I got into my room. I thought about calling you and asking you out. I'm glad that your friends with the Tatsu family...makes getting to know you better."

Mike smiled.

Steve asked, "How does Yoshi feel about, you know, you and me?"

"He's happy for me."

"That's good."

"When are you leaving?"  
>Steve thought for a moment."<p>

Mike sat up. "Steve?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Why?"

The older man stared into Mike's eyes. He moved his eyes down Mike's naked body. "I just got out of a relationship. He left me and I don't want to go home just in cause he didn't get all of his stuff out."

Mike scooted closer as he said, "I can go with you."

"You'd be willing to come to Georgia with me?"

Mike nodded. "I don't really have a life...not after..."

"Shh," Steve said, "let's not bring back sad memories."

The younger man nodded.

…

Steve and Mike drove to Steve's home while Mike took in the scenery. He smiled when he saw the horses grazing.

"This is so different from what I'm used to," Mike stated. "I'm used to the city."

"I'm a city boy myself, but I like the peace and quiet of the country," Steve replied.

He drove through a set of gates and watched Mike from the corner of his eye. Mike smiled as he took in the cherry blossoms in full bloom.

"They're so beautiful," Mike whispered.

"Wait until the wind blows and the petals fly around like snow in spring," Steve stated.

Steve came to a stop in front of the white plantation house behind a truck. Steve stared at it.

"Reminds me of something out of _Gone with the Wind_." Mike looked to Steve, who stared at the vehicle. "Steve?"

The older man nodded and smiled.

They both got out of the car and walked up the ten steps.

The door opened and a young man walked out, carrying a box. He looked to Steve and to Mike.

"See you've moved on," the man stated.

"See that you're still here," Steve replied.

Mike tilted his head. "Morrison?"

The other man turned to look at him. "Do I know you?"

Mike smiled. "We were in dance class together in New York. We competed against each other for a spot in Juilliard. I won."

Morrison pressed his lips together into a thin line.

"You look really great," Mike complimented.

Morrison gave a short nod. "This is the last of my things. Have a great life."

Both men watched as Morrison placed the box into the bed of the truck. He secured it, got into the truck, and drove off.

Mike shook his head. "You really dated him?"

Steve smiled.

An white man, about seventy, dressed in a black suit. "Master Austin, it's good to see you. And who's this young man?"

"Good afternoon, George. How's everything?"

"Well."

Steve nodded. "This is Mike Mizanin...he will be staying with us for awhile."

George looked Mike over with a discerning eye. He soon smiled. "I'll let Marta know that you have a guest."

Steve nodded and they all entered the home.

That night, Mike stood outside on the veranda looking out onto the backyard. He was happy and felt like he belonged by Steve's side.

"Mike?" Steve called.

"Over here!" Mike exclaimed.

Steve came out and smiled at the younger man. "What are you doing out here? It's going to get cold."

"I'm okay."

The older man wrapped his arms around Mike's waist. "What are you thinking about?"

"Like I belong."

Steve kissed the back of Mike's neck. "I know what you mean."

"You think we belong with each other?"

"I believe so. I mean, if I didn't change my seating, we would have never met."

"Why did you change your seating?"

"I don't know, but I just got the urge to. Like a last minute kind of thing."

Mike leaned back into Steve's arms. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I wasn't supposed to visit Yoshi until a week after. I moved my flight up because I didn't want to be alone."

"I know the feeling."

Mike turned around in Steve's embrace. Both men stared into each other's eyes before they kissed each other, knowing that they truly belonged with each other.


End file.
